


The Perfect Romantic Gesture

by and_so_the_feels_begin



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Teen Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7696150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/and_so_the_feels_begin/pseuds/and_so_the_feels_begin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before she even had the chance to ask what he meant, he took hold of her hand and started running across the street, pulling her with him. She laughed in surprise at his behaviour and told him to slow down through her giggles. He did so, but not by much. It was obvious that he was more than eager to take her to where-ever he was taking her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Romantic Gesture

"I live in the most romantic City in the world and I can't find one goddamn decent gift for my girlfriend," Ivan mumbled to himself, as he glanced over another selection of roses in the fifth flower shop he tried that day. But, no matter where he looked, he couldn't find a single jasmine flower.

He looked at the price of a small bouquet of red roses in front of him. They were only five euros, completely in his price range and left him an extra bit to buy some chocolates to go with them. Only one problem, they weren't the ones he knew she wanted. He knows this because she keeps a picture of jasmine flowers as the background on her phone- she loves them so much.

He thought it would be easy to find some, but after searching all around Paris and having no luck, he had to start thinking of something else to get her.

He wanted to get her something personal, that showed her how much she means to him. He tried thinking about all the things he loves about her. Like how her hands are small but could still break a phone in half at will, if she's angry enough. All the times she texted him after walking her to her house to make sure he got home safe. The way her face lights up and her eyes sparkle every second she spends on stage.

Unfortunately, none of these things gave him any inspiration on what he could get her as a gift.

He tried to think of other things he knew she might like. He knew she adored theatre, so maybe he could get her a script of one of the plays she likes. Her favourite food was mint ice cream with chocolate chips, so he could take her to the same cafe they had their first date at to buy her some and reminisce on old memories. She once told him she would like to see 'The Note Book' at some point, Valentine's day would be the perfect time to do that.

Suddenly, he forgot about all of the other ideas he had when the perfect gift popped into his head unexpectedly. He wished he had someone there to high-five he was so proud of thinking so ingeniously.

"Do you need any help, son?"

Ivan snapped out of his train of thought and looked to his side to see the cashier of the shop leaning over the counter, looking at him with a concerned expression etching on his face. It was then that Ivan realised that he had been staring blankly at the same small bouquet of roses for God knows how long.

But he was in far too good of a mood to feel embarrassed about it. "Nah I'm fine, thanks."

And with that, he set off to start on the preparations of his mastermind plan.

He was late.

Mylene paced back and forth in front of 'The Louvre'. Ivan asked her, the night before, to meet him there at nine o'clock. As it was valentines day, she assumed that he was planning a surprise date for the two of them, so after accepting his request, she spent the rest of the night trying to decide on what to wear. She settled on a white, fleecy dress under a denim jacket -with many different multi-coloured patches all over it and her favourite brown boots that were given to her as hand-me-downs from her aunt.

She was so excited leaving her house that evening that she, all but, sprinted down to the museum.

But it was now nine thirty-five and Ivan was nowhere to be seen.

Mylene had a bad habit of thinking about the worst possible scenario in every situation. The longer she waited for him, the more anxious she became wondering where he was. What if he got into another fight and was in a lot of trouble? What if something bad happened to one of his family members and he had to go see if they were okay? What if he was in a car crash and was being rushed to the infirmary right at that very second?

"Mylene! Hey! I'm so sorry I kept you waiting for so long,"

Or maybe he was just late.

She turned around to see her boyfriend bent over, gasping for air as if he had just run a marathon.

"It's okay, I was a bit late too," she bluffed, trying to not seem upset with his tardiness. However, Ivan could clearly see through her fake smile, that it did bother her. He sighed, standing straight and finally catching his breath, "Really, I didn't mean to be late I was just held up on my way down here by... something,"

Mylene smiled, trying to push down her annoyance, "It's fine, so what was it that you needed me to come here for?"

His eyes went from apologetic to gleeful as he gave his answer, "I wanted to give you a great valentines day, the best one I can,"

Before she even had the chance to ask what he meant, he took hold of her hand and started running across the street, pulling her with him. She laughed in surprise at his behaviour and told him to slow down through her giggles. He did so, but not by much. It was obvious that he was more than eager to take her to where ever he was taking her.

When he finally stopped, Mylene was gasping for air and took her time to catch her breath before taking in her surrounding.

When she did, however, she realised why he was so fast to begin with.

They were standing on the Pont des Arts, with a picnic laid out in the centre of it. All of her favourite junk food was laid on plates lying upon a red and white flannel blanket. Sausage rolls, potato fries, Chinese noodle soup, mashed potatoes with mustard seeds, pizza with nothing but cheese and pepperoni. Hand-sized apple pies, blackberry tarts, chocolate fudges squares wrapped in white papers, peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with the crusts cut off, a large tub of mint ice cream meant for five servings.

The combinations he chose were strange, to say the least, the amount of food that he set out was way more than they could ever hope to finish eating and she was certain that if they were caught loitering on bridge sharing a picnic at a quarter to ten at night, they would definitely get in trouble.

But it was all just so sweet. He remembered all of her favourite foods and didn't leave a single one out. He set up a picnic at one of the most famous sites in all of France, beneath a beautiful starry sky. Sure, it may not have been executed perfectly. She still couldn't find it in herself to be upset or disappointed at all. Especially not with the big goofy grin he was sporting while staring at her waiting for a reaction.

Mylene gave him a quick smile before jumping up to give him a hug.

He wrapped his arms around her, his grin turning to a soft smile against her hair.

"Do you like it?"

She let out a small chuckle while holding tightly onto his shoulder.

"It way more than I could have ever imagined."

"Alright, what's that one?"

Mylene paused from taking a bite out of her third slice of blackberry tart to look up at the direction her boyfriend was pointing towards.

She smiled "That's the Big Dipper. It's made of seven stars, four symbolise the handle and the rest symbolise the bowl,"

Ivan stared curiously at the constellation, "What do they mean?"

Her eyebrows creased at the realisation that she didn't have an answer. "I don't actually know about that one," she said as she tried to swallow down another slice of her tart. They had been talking for about an hour and in that time, Mylene was trying to make sure that they finished all of the food as to not leave any to waste and so she wouldn't have to bring the rest home and explain to her dad where it came from. She also didn't want to let him feel upset or think that she didn't enjoy his gesture.

She loved him too much to risk that.

Ivan was having no problem wolfing down his share of the food while he focused on listening to his girlfriend's endless knowledge and facts about star patterns. One of the many things he loved about Mylene was that she had an endless amount of interests and would introduce him to new topics and facts each day. He wouldn't call her a teacher, though.

He loved her far too much to ever think of her as one.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this Fic. Let me know what you think and any ways that I can improve :)


End file.
